I Love You, FarAway
by Paridot Angel
Summary: Oneshot. A.k.A. 'Gone for too long' What happens when starfire leaves for tameran to take the throne? what happens when she returns 3 yrs. later? Will Robin EVER confess to her? Well, he has a huge surprise waiting for her at home...her real home. RobStar


**Author's Note: Heyy! I'm back. I got other stories on the way and I'm working on some right now. You'll notice that alot of my one-shots are song fics. or all of my stories. Anyways, this is "Faraway" the story created by me but the song's by Nickleback. I love them. :D Anyways, on with the story. **

**P.S. : I do not own Teen Titans. **

**Robin **♥ **Starfire **

_**Three years back**_

"But Star...?" Robin said sadly.

"I am sorry my friend. But I must go."

"But can't they find someone else to give the throne to?" Cyborg asked sadly.

"Yeah." Beast Boy said just as sad. "I mean... we _need _you Star."

"Without you, who will bring so much joy to the tower? Who will make the sun shine in here when it's dark and the shadows threaten to take over? Who will comfort us? Who else will make us smile like there's no sadness or grief what so ever?There is no one else that'll care for us like you do Starfire. No one." Raven said also sad.

Starfire started to cry. This was too much. She couldn't go and leave the people here that needs her. '_But the people of Tameran also needs me and I can't leave THEM either.'_ Starfire turned and ran out of the main room in which they were all standing in. This has been the news of the day. Starfire- _the _Starfire- was going to leave them all and never come back. It seemed like it was just the other day that they each became a part of the team. The day that they all held so dear. The day that Raven referred to them as her friends because they took her in as a person and not a dark, freaky girl. The day Cyborg made his Sonic Cannon. The day Beast Boy made a joke that made Raven laugh. The day that..._they _first kissed. The day that _they _would forever remember. The day that Starfire and Robin fell in love without knowing it.

_'Why is this so hard?Why does she have to leave? Why does the one I truly love and forever will, going away... forever?' _Robin thought. He couldn't stop the thoughts from coming. And they kept on entering his mind like there was no end. _'Who will take care of her? Who will be there to catch her when she falls? Who will she turn to when hard times intregues her life?'_ Robin just couldn't take it. His eyes started to water as even Beast Boy's eyes started to shine with water and so was Raven's which was a surprise. But hey, they each held the Tameranian Princess dear and now she was leaving them all. Leaving this world that she was so very fond of now that she understood more about it.

Robin walked out of the main room mumbling something about being in his room. Cyborg followed shortly and said something about charging up. Raven and Beast Boy hardly heard them. They didn't know what to do but to let their silent tears fall.

Robin sat in his room thinking of a way that'll probably convince Starfire to stay. But couldn't think of anything. The least he wanted to do was something special and it just occured to him that he may never get a chance to tell the young princess his feelings.

_'She could never love me.'_ He thought doubtingly.

_**'Have to stop doubting yourself Robin. You are strong, go for it... before some Prince on Tameran takes her from you. Tell her. It may be your only chance.'**_

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Starfire left the main room in tears and ran to her room. The door swished close behind her as she flopped down on her bed and cried into her arms.Suitcases and bags were layed out everywhere with clothes stuffed into them. "Robin... friends... why...?" She didn't understand anything. Why did Galfore have to go? Why was it his time? Couldn't X'Hal have kept him just a little bit longer on Tameran? No. He had to be taken away. He also made a vow to make his little Princess ruler of Tameran one day when his time on Tameran, in the entire galaxy, was up. And that's what was going to happen that very day. Just the other day they were celebrating their four year anniversary of being a Titan. Soon after that, they were celebrating Starfire's nineteenth birthday. Starfire sat in her room crying, thinking, hurting, pining. She didn't want to go. She wanted to stay here with her love and her friends... with her family. But she knew she can't. She also knew that crying wasn't going to take her anywhere. But cried anyways. She layed there with her eyes closed awaiting for the night hour to come so she could leave her home... her real home.

But then Starfire sat up and went to her desk, opened her draw and took out an album that held pictures from past events. She once again flopped down on her bed and started to flip through the album.

The first page held a cover that said **_Forever my family and friends and love._**

She smiled a sad smile and turned it to see a picture of Raven that she had been lucky to take since the Sorce. didn't like cameras. Then a picture of Cyborg with his hand in the air doing the "booya" and Beast Boy with a goofy grin. The last picture on the page was of her beloved Robin. He just stood there looking relaxed and calm, laughing. Starfire took these pictures on the sly when they went to the park the first time together. She thought that they were perfect moments.

She dedicated two pages to each on of her team mates. Two pages of Raven meditating, barely smiling and words that Raven were famous for that were labeled **Sister**. Another two pages for Beast Boy that held him as a kitty, cooking tofu, eating tofu and some stuff of the sort. Those pages labeled **Little Brother.** The next two pages held Cyborg doing "Booya" and him stuffing his face with meat and other things. These labeled as **Big Brother.** Last but not least... was Robin. Her love, her sun, her moon, her stars, her light. There he was, his pictures with him in the gym... shirtless, Starfire smiled as she looked at this picture and ran her hand over it in admiration. the other pictures held him smiling and laughing and in thoughts. These pages labeled as... **First and True Love.**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

_**Present day**_

Robin thought hard. Today was the day that his Princess was coming back. They had recieved word from Starfire through the communicator and she was extremely happy. She said she has given the throne to someone she puts all her trust in and was coming back down to Earth. They all cheered and laughed. But Robin! He really wanted something special. The one event that he would want to relive ever so much was the dance in which they took part in when he had to go with Kitten. Besides the kiss on their first day meeting, that was the one day that he actually got to dance with her.

Suddenly, a small smile appeared on his lips. _'That's it!'_ He got up from his seat on the floor and scribbled something on a piece of paper and left his room. But before doing so, he had to make sure that Starfire was going to be in her room when she returns.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Robin ran around busily trying to get everything in order and organized. He ran up and down stairs, closing doors, and trying to disturb anyone. He snuck in and out of the kitchen trying not to draw attention from Raven and Beast Boy who were looking out the window. When Robin would leave they would give each looks that held suspicion, but would smile afterwards having an idea as to what Robin was going to do.

Robin wasn't as quiet as he hoped. Cyborg soon came out of his room wondering what was with the racket. But started to walk towards the main room yawning. He walked in just as Robin zoomed out almost hitting him over. Cyborg had a confused look on his face and slowly continued to walk into the main room. He looked over BB and Rae and saw them at the window.

He turned to walk into the kitchen when he noticed something missing.

"Uh...Where's the boom box?" He asked confusingly.

"Ask the Boy Blunder." Raven said.

"Yeah, he's been busying himself running in and out for the past five minutes."Beast Boy said laughing a little.

" And _you _two have been there for the past ten minutes?" Cyborg said in a voice that already held the answer also smiling.

"Yeepp." Beast Boy said letting out a sigh.

"I'm really missing Star." Cyborg said out of no where.

"We all are." Beast Boy said turning to Raven.

"Especially Robin." She said. "He loves her more than anything else and doesn't even know it."

"Nor does she." Cyborg said.

"_That's _about to change." A voice said from behind. They turned around in surprise and saw Robin standing there smiling.

"oh! uh...heheh. Hey Robin." Beast Boy said rubbing his neck. Raven sweat-dropped and Cyborg's eye twiched.

"Yeah, that's about to change." He said again.

"You gunna finally tell her?" Cyborg said.

"Yep." Robin said proudly.

"Yea well, you should have done that earlier." Raven said half angry.

" I know." Robin sadly. "But better now than never." And with that he walked out.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

An hour later after the cumotion(sp?) that Robin was doing, the door bell rang and Beast Boy went to answer it. Cyborg and Raven waited in the main room. A couple minutes later the door swished open and there stood the beautiful Tameranian Princess fully grown and looking more beautiful than ever.

"Starfire!" Cyborg yelled

"Cyborg!" She yelled back and ran to give him a hug.

"Hey! How's my girl doin'?" He said laughing.

" I am most happy to be back!"

"So am I."

"Hey Star." Came Raven's monotoned voice.

"Raven! Oh my! You have grown your hair!" Starfire squeled as she picked up a lock of her friend's purple hair.

"Same old Starfire." She said smiling and gave her friend a hug.

"It's good to have you back Star." Beast Boy said giving her an excited hug.

"It's good to be back. Say, where is Robin?"

They all looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well, I will be carrying my stuff to my room. I will talk to him later. See you later friends!"

"Later Star." They called back.

"It really is good to have her back." Raven said.

"Yeah." Cyborg said.

"And I thought I would never see her again. But boy am I glad!" Beast Boy said.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Robin listened by the main room door as they spoke and laughed and cheered. They really were glad to have her back and they weren't the only ones. Robin heard Starfire ask for him and then heard her say she will be going to her room. So, he ran around the corner and into his room and awaited for her to pass by so she could go into her room. After a couple of minutes of being sure she was there. Robin went out to complete his task.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Starfire went straight to her room to freshen up a little and then layed down on her bed smiling. Happy to be back. But just as she was about to doze off, she heard a tap on her door and saw a paper slide under her door. Confused, she got up slowly and walked towards the door fixing her hip hugging skirt and halter back top. Since they were now older, they kind of have new clothes. She slowly bent over picking up the note with her hair long ruby colored hair falling over her shoulders. She went to her bed and sat down and opened the note flipping her perfect wavy hair back, she read... "You're the one that keeps me up at night. You're the one that is in my dreams. You're the one that light my world. You're my only Star. Ever wondered why I love stars so much? Meet me on the roof in ten minutes. ♥"

Her heart raced as she read the note. Who would do such a lovely thing as to consider her their night and day? Only one name came to the young tameranian's mind. _'Robin.'_ She smiled, stood up, and spun around with joy. She brought the paper to her chest then lifted it up to her face, that's when she realized it smelled like lavender. She smiled again. Starfire spun around once more and stopped only to see her reflection in the mirror. That's when her smile faded. _'I am getting my hopes up, what if it isn't me that he loves? What if he is merrily being nice? What if it wasn't him?'_ She couldn't think of anyone else in the tower that would love her like that. Cyborg was interested in Bee or Jinx and Beast Boy loved Terra but he seems to take an interest in Raven now.

She once again looked at herself in the mirror and decided to wear something different. Rumaging (sp?) through the stuff in her suitcase, she pulled out a light blue jeans that held flower designs on the back pocket with a white belt that had an outline of flowers and a light blue halter back top that had two thin strings at the back to hold the neck up. She also took out a pair of white flip flops. She quickly got dressed with her jeans hugging her hips and legs and her top hugging her curves and chest. She brushed her hair until the waves were shining with such intoxicating beauty. With a touch of lip gloss she started to walk out of her room.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Robin looked out over the ocean. He watched as the sun was setting over it and the cast of glow it sent out throughout the entire ocean. He looked at the watch on his wrist and saw that it was a minute before she came up. Robin decided to dress in something new. He wore a dark blue jeans with blakc sneakers and a light blue shirt with a tint of green. He looked around the roof once more making sure everything was in place. He then realized that he was still holding the white rose in his hand and then placed it into the vase with the others.

Just then he heard footsteps coming up the stairs leading to the roof. He went to the door and just as the knob was being turned he ducked behind where the door was going to open. When it opened he heard a gasp and that's when he smiled. He cautiously stepped behind Starfire as she slowly and softly closed the door. He covered her eyes with his hands and for the first time, that's when she felt his hands, his real hands without the gloves she placed her hands over his and said "Robin..."

"Shhh..." He whispered softly into her ears as his breathe tickled her ears. He slowly led her to the edge of the roof and slowly slid his hands off her eyes and she opened them slowly only to be blinded by the intoxicating beauty of the ocean view below. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the orange glow that the sky cast on the deep blue ocean. But she did manage to do so and turned her head back to look up at Robin who by now was a little taller than her.

For the first time, that's when she noticed that he had sky blue eyes with a tint of green. Starfire gasped in surprise. "Surprise." He said.

"Robin...your...your... mask. You took it off and you are dressed differently as well."

He looked at the ocean, smiled then nodded looking back down at her. She fully turned towards him now stared deep into his eyes. She then raised her hand to brush over it, slowly, Robin closed his eyes and when he felt her hand move away, he opened them once more. But to see that Starfire was no longer there.

"Huh? Starfire?" He turned around to see her taking in her surroundings. The boom box to the corner standing next to an outlet, the flowers that were set on a table that was situated in the middle of the roof that had wine glasses and wine on it.

He walked up behind her and watched as she took it all in.

Before he could say anything she spoke "Why did you do this?"

Robin was kind of surprised and answered her question with a question "Why? Don't you like it?" He asked disappointingly.

Starfire, surprised, answered "No. No. It's beautiful. Really. But... why?"

"Well, I just wanted to do something special for your returning, just me and you... just us two." He said shrugging.

At those words- "just us two"- Starfire's eyes welled up with tears. She suddenly turned and buried her head into Robin's chest having her hands rested there too. She started to sob.

Robin was surprised and asked "Star? What's the matter?"

"Robin... I didn't want to go. I didn't. I didn't want to leave this planet, I didn't want to leave my home, I didn't want to leave my friends..." She looked up at him and said "I didn't want to leave you."

Robin's eyes slightly widened and then he wrapped his arms tightly around her making her put her head back on his chest. He said "Oh Starfire. I know. I know. I didn't want you to leave either but..." He looked down at her and continued "but you had to. For the sake of your people. Don't let them down because of us."

"But I feel as if I was letting _you _down." She looked up into his eyes and he stared back, intrigued with the passion she showed in them. He then smiled and said "Come on. Let's go have something to drink." She smiled back and reluctantly pulled away. They walked to the table and Robin pulled out one of the two chairs that were there and Starfire sat down with a smile. Robin then went to sit across from her. He popped the cover to the non-alcoholic wine and poured two glasses. He handed her one with a smile and she took it returning the smile.

Robin picked his glass up and held it up a little and said " To you... Starfire. For all of the hard work you put into this team and the sacrifices you made. You put your heart into it all and made us realize the beauty around us that we didn't notice before." He then stood up took a white rose from the vase and broke the stem. He then walked around to behind Starfire and leaned over her shoulder to place the flower behind her right ear. "To you... my beloved Starfire."

Starfire touched the flower gasping and turned back to look at Robin but he wasn't there. She looked around and found him by the boom box pressing buttons and seeming to get agrivated. "Stupid thing." He muttered hitting his fist on it. Starfire giggled lightly at his slight stupidity. "Um...Robin?"

"Yeah Star?" He answered gently still focusing on the boom box.

"Um... I believe you forgot to plug it in." She said trying to hold back a laugh. Robin sweat-dropped from being so stupid and bent down to plug it in. He then put the power on and the CD in but didn't press play. He turned to Starfire to see her trying not to giggle.

"Go ahead. Laugh." He said a little sternly and from the sound of his voice it made her stop and her face held confusion. "You think you're so smart don't you?" He said starting to stomp towards her making her quite scared. "Don't you!"

"Robin I-"

"No Star. Stop." He was now standing in front of her. In a couple of seconds though, his expression changed to laughter and he pulled her up and said "Well, that you are my darling, that you are." And started to spin her around and around while she laughed. He spun her to the boom box, pulled her into him with her back against him, and he pressed play.

That's when the music began to hum.

"Robin?"

"Yes."

"Why did you make me wait?"

"What?"

"Why did you make me wait?" Starfire repeated. "Why are you now telling me how you feel?"

Robin thought about it then said " 'Cause I was a jerk to not notice it before. Since you left, that's when I realized my pining for you." and with that he smiled.

Just then the words came on and Robin spun Starfire out having her let go of his hand "May I have this dance?" He asked bowing with a smile. Starfire giggled and nodded and gave him her hand. He pulled her to him and sang along.

**This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know**

He pulled her to him once again and sang looking deep into her eyes and said

**That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
**

"I've missed you when you left Star... alot.

**And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
**

"It has been far too long Star. Far too long."

**I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore**

**On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore**

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know  


"I want so much for you to stay and never leave."

**  
I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving  
Hold on to me and  
never let me go**

And with that he spun her into him and she whispered softly, "I promise... I promise. I'll never let you go. Ever."

"So, I guess this rose is a compromise." Robin said.

"Compromise?" Starfire said pulling back. "In love, there _are _no compromises. Just faith, trust, and passion."

"So you trust me Starfire?"

"With all of my heart."

"Do you have faith in me?"

"Every inch of me."

"Do you love me?"

Starfire looked deep into his eyes which held passion. She then looked down at his lips. "Robin..." She said.

"Yes Star?"

"I...I..." She looked back into his eyes, then reached up to close them. But before she could do so, he caught her hand and said "Say it Star. Say it."

"I don't have to." And with that she planted her lips passionately onto his and ran her hands up his chest and arouns his neck.

She pulled away and looked at him. His face held surprise and shock.

"Do you believe that I love you?" Starfire asked gently looking into his eyes.

"I will... if you give me another one of those kisses." He said grinning.

But instead she laughed and he pulled her strongly into a tight hug and spun her around. Just then, the clouds began to cover the stars that peaked out and it started to drizzle.

They both looked up into the sky and then it started to pour. "I think it's time we go inside." Robin said.

"Why? Do you not like the rain?"

"I do. But..." He looked at her and realized how much she _did _enjoy the rain. "We'll stay." He said and pulled her and started to spin her around. Suddenly, lightening flashed and thunder clapped. Starfire jumped and buried her head into Robin's chest, still frightened of the thunder.

Robin smiled and wrapped his arms around her tightly saying "I'm here Starfire. I'm here. Everything will be fine. It'll be perfect."

"Promise?" She said without looking up.

"Promise." He said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really." He answered back smiling. Just then she started to laugh for no reason and Robin joined her. Together they laughed to their hearts' content. Hugging and laughing in the rain, with the white rose still in her hair, she pulled away eventually and started to spin around and around till she could no more. She fell to her ground laughing and crying. Robin laughed and fell over her and wiped the hair from her face. He looked over her face and saw the beauty that steals his heart. He slowly but gently started to place his lips onto hers and together they shared the most passionate kiss ever only to be ruined by Raven yelling "**BEAST BOY!**"

They both pulled away and started to laugh, Robin stood up helped her up and said " Same old Beast Boy."

"Same old home." Starfire said continuing. Together, with Robin's arm around her shoulder and her head rested on his shoulder, they started to walk inside laughing and crying tears of joy.

But above in the night, an old guardian looked down onto his beloved child and smiled. Too see her happy was his joy.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**FINISHED! I hoped you guys liked it. I spent HOURS on it and my fingers and neck are hurting. It turned out to be 20 pages when I typed it! Anyways. Please review. Thanks a whole lot! **

**...-- miiSz Bitter Swt --...**


End file.
